


It's just me and your ghost

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Shuichi often finds himself sitting on the couch of his new apartment at way too early in the morning.He swears he hears a whisper in his ear, bringing back so many unwanted yet loved memories to him.He's not alone.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	It's just me and your ghost

It was all over, at last.

But, no one truly moves on.

Shuichi knows that more then others. After all, not everyone gets to participate in a killing game and make it out with a grand total of _three people_. He feels proud of himself at that, though he wasn't in good shape, he knows that he's faring far better then some.

Memories and memories and memories, they all come back to him. A lot. Yet he can't complain. He's safe and sound, alive, breathing, not _crushed under a hydraulic press and organs splattered and blood is everywhere and—_

Okay, he'll admit that he isn't actually fine. He's learnt to deal with it, though, and that's how it'll be. 

Right now, the two girls who he made it out with aren't really as stable as they'd like to think. They mostly ignore each-other, and even Shuichi can't argue with that. Everything that happened was pretty traumatic and seeing someone else that was in there would remind you of _e_ _verything_.

After the killing game, he settled down in a small apartment. It's cozy, and even though he's alone he doesn't find himself feeling like it was empty. Shuichi was, ironically, a detective. That gave him good pay that helped him keep up with rent and everything.

Alas, Shuichi just can't sleep. Sure, he overworks himself a little bit but, he doesn't feel tired at all. 

That's a lie.

He feels tired. Tired beyond what a normal person could imagine. But that's only his mental state, physically, he couldn't be better.

Now he's sitting on his couch, a cup of coffee in hand, and eyes opened. Shuichi thinks. And thinks, and thinks and thinks but that's all he can do, after all, so to hell with it.

Ah, but there is something he's noticed. On occasion _(who is he kidding?)_ , whenever he wakes up at 2 AM and stays up for hours, he hears...something.

A silent whisper fills his ears, and it's so quiet he can't understand anything.

_Wait._

And then and there, Shuichi jumps up like a little kid who just got shown a jumpscare, letting out an undignified screech.

He turns his head around, heart racing like any other night when he got these, only to find no one there. All he could catch sight of was a hint of purple locks, disappearing into the distance.

He's not alone.

It's just him and Kokichi's ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhh? 
> 
> my DRV3 info is based purely on fanfiction so don't kill me,,
> 
> i hope shuichi didn't seem too OOC-


End file.
